The Phantom Clan
by LokiTheAmazingRainbowMischief
Summary: After being betrayed by his parents and friends. Danny ran to the ghost zone and took his rightful place as the King of Ghost's. What happens when a voice in his head tells him about Devils, Angels and Fallen-Angels and a Devil falls in to his life, Quite literally. WARNING Danny is Epically OP and this is a Harem fic.


Welcome to our new story! 'The Phantom Clan' random idea we had so yeah...

We hope you enjoy it!

read, enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person P.O.V.**

_**Years before the Great War between the Angel, Devil and Fallen-Angel factions, there was a 4**__**th**__** faction. This faction's members each had a preference towards a different faction as their origins were a mixture of all of them including the humans. So when the Great War started the King of this faction decided to separate his faction, beyond the reach of all the other factions safe from the horrors of war, and to do this he used his faction's strongest items to increase his already impressive strength so he could accomplish this feat. He succeeded; his faction was moved beyond even the dimensional gap and the reach of even the Great Red, unfortunately the power he gained from using these items corrupted him. Under the influence of these items he became ruthless and tried to go back to the original dimension to try and conquer it but failed, due to his impure ideals and heart. Years later 13 beings in his realm overthrew him and sealed him away.**_

_**Centuries later 2 incredibly idiotic scientists built a machine that cracked the barrier between the realms and allowed the occupants to leak out on to their town, this also weakened the barrier which allowed it so random portals would open up all over the human realm.**_

_**When the king finally awakened after so long he found out that the majority of the other factions leaders had all died in the war and he started plotting to destroy the rest of their factions. He was foiled and sealed by a single boy who was a hybrid between his species and the humans that he despised so much.**_

_**As his plans were stopped before they even started the other factions remained unaware of the 4**__**th**__** factions return and it remained a myth within their factions and even among the faction's new leaders.**_

_**Among the factions the Great War had ended, but small fights between them still broke out. They still fought among themselves, the followers of God unaware of his death, and the devils losing the original 4 Satan's. The new leaders were unaware of this faction's existence. **_

_**The boy who had defeated the king was unaware of the faction's medieval rule. That 'those who defeat the king, become them self the king' unaware of his new royal status carried on with his regular human life, attending school, hanging around with his friends and generally living a normal 14 year old life. Until everything changed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't tell anyone, but I may be… BATMAN!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's P.O.V. Ghost Zone<strong>

'_I can't believe it's been 2 years_ they_ betrayed me. Maddie, Jack, Samantha and Tucker and about a year since I became the king of ghosts.'_ I have changed much over the two years. I now wear a white trench coat with a cloak-like end, white combat boots, a black t shirt with my new symbol on it; it is a 'R' in the same style as my previous 'D', black jeans, white fingerless gloves and green tinted glasses. I also, like every ghost king before me; I have my own unique weapon. Pariah had his spiked mace and I have my scythe, it had a black staff and an ectoplasm green blade. I had also mastered most if not all of my powers, I can now control the weather, have telekinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, small amount of chronokinesis in which I can start and stop time, Ecto-constructs, the normal ghost powers and like all ghost kings before me with a pure heart I have obtained umbrakinesis. Recently I have started training in a power in which I had not realised I had obtained; it turns out when I destroyed the reality gauntlet I had obtained its energies allowing me to use its powers but I'm having trouble mastering it's powers.

I have also made up with most of my old enemies, and become friends with them. Fright knight is my loyal knight just as he was for Pariah before me, Frostbite becoming a father figure, Pandora becoming a Mother figure. Actually my half-life has become even better than my human life, except for one thing.

**{Hey! I'm not bad to be around am I?****} **Yes, since the crown of flames or as it is known now the Crown of protection was placed on my head and the ring of rage which is now known as the Ring of justice was placed upon my finger, I have had this voice in my head, It calls itself Fumei.

**{Hay, don't think about me so carelessly. I am Fumei the Death Emperor God Dragon and I am also known as the Dragon to end all Dragons! So I as the third Dragon god demand respect even from my wielder.} **She said over dramatically as I sweat dropped

"Oh yeah why am I your wielder again? All I remember was something called a sacred gear. And that's about it."

**{'Sigh', I'll only explain it once more, so listen up. About 300 years ago there was a war between the 3 great factions of the world, god and the angels, the four great Satan's and the devils and the Fallen-angels, this war was disturbed one day by two foolish dragons called together the heavenly dragons, their names Albion and Ddraig, it was at this point in which God came up with the sacred gear to seal their souls into. As I was bored at the time I also got myself sealed and waited for someone to awaken me. That would be you, but as God sealed the two they managed to kill and fatally wound both himself and the four great Satan's.****} **She explained, yes the mighty Death Emperor God Dragon is a female.

"So what do these sacred Gears do?" I asked.

**{Each one has a different ability in which it grants it's user, Ddraig's, the boosted gear, can double the wielder's power every 10 seconds. Albion's Divine dividing, can half your opponents power and add that power on to its wielder. Mine, Death's Embrace, allows you to manipulate death to which you can cause a dead body to move without a host, remove the soul of a person from someone's body and even command over every death God in creation, including Hades, Anubis and Thantos but seeing as you are the king of the realm of the dead they will have to anyway as you basically gave them their power and can take it away just as easily.}**

"So basically I am the controller of Death? Anything else I should know?"

**{Oh yeah, just as Ddraig and Albion's sacred gear has a physical form so does mine. Ddraig's is a red gauntlet, Albion's is a pair of white and blue wings and mine is a purple armoured tail.****}**

"Well I hate to cut this discussion short but I have a meeting with ghost writer." I said is I got off of my bed in my castle, oh did I fail to mention that, Pariahs keep is now named after my new name, Reapers Keep, it's basically black with icicles hanging down underneath it.

As I entered the entrance hall of my castle I heard a yell.

"Where you going Daddy? Hehe!" I looked behind me to see Danielle, she is calling me Daddy for two reasons, one because I am genetically her father due to the process Vlad used to make her and two because after a another incident with Vlad she ended up with the body of a five year old.

"I'm going to visit Ghost writer, my little princess I won't be gone too long, oh and don't tell Sir Scarealot he'll only be all 'The King meeting with a civilian, unacceptable!' so keep it a secret, ok?" She nodded.

"Be careful Daddy."

"I will!" I waved walking towards the door and off to Ghost Writers Library.

**Somewhere in the Human Realm on a cliff face**

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

There was the sound of waves hitting upon a cliff face, and a jutting out piece of cliff pointed out towards the horizon. There was a sudden explosion and some laughing. One shadowed figure ran out upon the pointed section of the cliff, running from what seemed to be five winged figures, these were also covered in shadows. One of the winged figures suddenly spoke up.

"Oi! Where do you think you are running to? We just killed your king and the rest of the members your peerage. Do you really think we'll let you escape?" Before the figure that was running could reply there was a very loud cracking sound and if anyone was paying attention a very high pitched moaning scream. The cliff suddenly collapsed as a swirling green vortex appeared just before the water's surface. The first shadowed figure was illuminated by the moon light. It was a girl about 17 years old and had pitch black hair and dark red eyes. She fell towards the vortex and went through after which it closed just as the winged figures looked over the edge.

"Well she's dead; Ah shit she took the Evil pieces with her! Kokabiel is gonna be absolutely pissed." At this the figures flew off not noticing the vortex from before.

**Danny's P.O.V. Ghost Zone**

I was just flying back to the castle when what seemed to be a cliff face fell through a natural portal.

**{Hey! There's a person falling there! Oh and she's a devil! Oi kid catch her she could be hurt!}** I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Help a Devil? I thought they were supposed to be evil or something?" I said as I floated towards the falling apparently unconscious figure.

**{No, not really, in-fact they are just misunderstood like ghosts, and as a whole devil's are just businessmen and women. Nothing evil about doing your job is there?}**

"No I guess not." I said as I flew the admittedly pretty girl towards the castle. Thinking two things. One how is she going to react to an apparently mythical group being real and two what the chess set was she was holding on to was and where the queen piece was.

* * *

><p>That's all for the prologue<p>

who is this mysterious girl, how did she get to the ghost zone, what will happen to her. OMG so much serious plot!

Remember brush your teeth!


End file.
